dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilaf's Castle
"Where is everyone?", Gohan Jr. said to himself. "Guess nobody's home". Says Gohan Jr. "I'll just stand and wait". Gohan Jr. says "Why do i sense power level way out here?" Ultimate says. "I don't know"? Gohan Jr. replies. "When did yo get here?!?!?!?!?" Ultimate wonders. "I've been here'! Gohan Jr. says. "I never noticed you!!" Ultimate says. " YEA RIGHT"! Gohan Jr. laughs. "Hey guys" Flame said, while he is walking in the castle he finds Pilaf's son Pilaf Jr. who is making plans to kill everyone with the dragonballs to avenge his father. With that dragonball, Flame is then attacked by countless robots. "I'm going to give them a peace of my mind"! Gohan Jr. kicks one of the robots. "Thanks Gohan". Flame said as he powered up to Ssj. "No prob" Gohan Jr. said. "Now let's kick some robot butt"! Gohan Jr. says "Right!" Flame says as he charges at the robots at full force. (space pod crashes) Zero:"Okay, where am I? Hmm... well, better find Kakarot". (inside Pilaf's castle) Zero:"Man, this place is deserted. Hmmm, I sense a strong power I wonder who it is?" zero:"hm whats this?" (picks up chaos emerald) "hm well nothings here better go somewere else". As Xicon is flying along, on his way to train, he senses a power level similar to his, so he goes to check it out. Ace lands near Pilaf's Castle and spots Xicon. "Hey Mr. Whatcha doing", Ace ask. Miname lands near Ace."Hey Ace,who's your new friend?" Oh, my name is Xicon, and I felt a power level similar to mine. Are any of yall saiyans? "Well part Saiyan, I'm mostly Saiyan but part Alien", Ace says. "You may not know but I am the son of the mighty Natch", Ace says being proud he is the son of Natch. "I am mostly Saiyan also,but part human." He thenput on her best Queen voice."Ia m the daughter of the Royal Legedaryly powerful Tenchi." He then bows repectfully and looks at him closely."You look a little like.....Drake." "Um yea I have no idea who your fathers are, and who is drake?" "Umm I have no idea who Drake is either", Ace says,"I think it's Minames dad, he's kinda weird", Ace says whispering to Xicon. "I heard that!" She says walking up to them both."Drake is the alter ego of my dad.He suffers from multiple personality disorder.His multiple personailty is nearly 1000x stronger than he normally is." "That guy has a lot of problems I see." Xicon whispers to Ace "Ace laughs at Xicons comment. "But he's my uncle and he's pretty cool", Ace says. "I could kill for some adventure right now", Ace says. "Oh you want an adventure?How about a savenger hunt?" She takes out a map and give them a capsule."It will take place all around the universe.Those are highspeed ships that can travel many times the speed of light.Just follow the map.ANDDD GOO!!!" Miname says taking off in her ship. "Wait, but I need to train to become a super saiyan! (Well I could use a vacation.), Hey wait up!" "Race you guys there", Ace says heading to the spaceship. "Ok, now where is the closest object? Ah here," Xicon's space ship takes of to the marker where the tresure is. Trogeveta Lands on pilaf castle in search of goku to train with him. He saw that placed messed up "Guess No one is here but who could've done This i heard that when goku went great ape he destroyed this castle but then it was rebuilted then what is this?" Trogeveta said to himself. Then he says "Oh well, Thats none of my business my work is to find goku and train with him" As he flies off to west city. Ace lands near Pilaf's Castle as he felt a very strong power. "Thought I felt power here", Ace says. Among the castle there was a rather large powerlevel, seeming to fill the entire castle with it's presense. It was unknown who it was, but it was clearly enough to cause the castle along with the ground to lightly quake in place. "I can sense your power so you might as well come out", Ace says becoming cautious. The persons powerlevel slowly decreased down to almost zero, so it was hard to pinpoint exactly where the person would come out. However there was someone clearly coming Aces way. Before long, a tall, slim, and rather toned grown woman with white wrapping along her upper body and torso along with what looked to be a tattered and torn shirt wrapped around her waist, and red and black loose pants to finish it off. She didn't look like much, but the 2 long swords to both sides of her legs could say otherwise. Even surpressed, her powerlevle was clearly higher then Ace's. "You seem strong. Who might you be young warrior?" She clearly sounded sweet and gentle, but the emothionless look on her face said otherwise, along with one hand being on the hilt of her sword. Ace draws out his sword and steps back a little. "The name`s Ace", he says. "And who may you be?", Ace ask as he still remains cautious. "Lower your blade "Ace" If i wanted to do you harm, i would have easily been able too from were i was" She slowly rose her hand from her blade, and studyed the boy with her heartless blue eyes "My name is Kiyomi. The older sister of Ultimate" Ace lowers his blade and puts it back in its holder. "Didn`t know Ultimate had a older sister", Ace says. "Guess you learn something new everyday. "And judging by your power level you`re stronger than him". "I wouldn't say that" She smiled and sounded a bit peppy about being called stronger, cracking her neck a bit and punching the air right infront of Ace so fast it could barely be seen by Ace's own eyes "I'd just say that me and him are pretty close to one another" Her fist rested rigth infront of Ace's face, as her finger extended out to poke and push Ace back a bit, which she did with ease. "Hmm, you seem pretty strong", Ace says. "Hopefully I get there one day", he says. "And I will", he says as he smirks a little. "I assume there are more of you",. "You mean more people stronger then you or me? Yes there's a whole universe of them" She sounded a little sarcastic, but calmly said after "Being the strongest is a unachiveable goal. You seem to be on your way to becoming extremely powerful, and you show ALOT of promise. I can see it in your eyes" She placed her hand on his head, and then let go, her face becoming emothionless again as she looked at him "I know that", Ace says. "I mean there must be more siblings of Ultimate", Ace says. "Oh, well yeah of course. There's Ultimate's older brother, Zen, who ultimate had to kill for one reason or another" If Ace had paid attention, Loke had mentioned that he had wanted to meet up with his uncle in hell "There's flame, ultimate's younger brother, who has gone missing of some reason." She looked away to think, turning haldway from Ace before looking back. "There's Ultimate, but you knew that." "Oh, and then there's Michiko, the youngest of the family. She should be somewhere around here" She said. "We also have our grandfather, Rickey. He's the strongest one out of all of us." She would remark, not mentioning their mother or father. "Cool", Ace says. "I see all of you are pretty powerful". "But I`m not that unfamilar with powerful people". "So what are you doing here?" "I came here to talk to my brother, maybe even get a fight in and see how much he's improved and all" Unlike most saiyans, she didn't seem to have a "saiyan drive" at all, more like she just wanted to test and see how strong someone was."But now i'm just wondering around" "I see", Ace says. "Same, just wondering around doing nothing". "It seems none of my friends or family are around". "Hmmm, i have a question, who is your father?" She raised a eyebrow and wondered, her hand seeming to slide back to hilt of her sword "My father is Natch", Ace responds. "That name sounds oddly familer. Do you know where he might be right now?" She asked, wondering and curious about who it wa and why it sounded familer "No clue", Ace says. "But he should be back and seen for his match at the World`s Martial Arts Tournament", Ace says. "He`s facing Ultimate in the semi-finals". "I wish he were here I-..." Ace then stops as he senses a humongous power. "Oh..my...goodness, MY DAD`S POWER IS OFF THE CHARTS!", Ace says feeling his father`s power skyrocket somewhere. "What`s even more amazing is that he isn`t even on Earth", Ace says. "That`s my dad", he smirks. Kiyomi stays silent and looks in the direction of the sudden power rush coming from otherworld. She didn't look it, but she was mightly impressed that Natch or whoever it was could pull off such a mightly feet. But being the loving sister she always was, she worried about her brother, who would have to face that same power in this so called martial arts tournament. "It's impressive. I haven't felt a powerlevel that high in a long time." Ace barely heard Kiyomi as he was focused on his father. "Good luck dad", Ace whispers to himself as he hoped his father won the WMAT. Kiyomi put her hand on her hip then lookd around once or twice, before feeling a rather abnormal powerlevle coming from the top of the Lookout tower "More fighters keep popping up everyone on this planet." With that, she took off into to sky so fast in under 2 seconds she was gone, going to the Lookout to see what was going on and who it might be. Ace continues to sense his fathers powerlevel, thinking of how he hasn`t seen his father in two months. "Whatever you`re doing dad...good luck", Ace says as he then realizes Kiyomi flew off, so he senses her power level and follows her. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, with large carvings on it's face that reads "Eight beautiful ladies toiling away for the satisfaction of creamy white" Caliziana sprints here after what happened on Mount Paozu,still searching for a place to build her house. Tsuyoshi lands near Pilaf Castle rather thinking of going in but he didn't he saw that girl who was in mount paozu recently. He come towards her and says "Well, what are you searching? do you need help in anything?" Tsuyoshi says hoping that she is not angry at what happened on Mount Paozu She doesn't even look at him before waving him off."No I'm fine." She says trying to picture a house anywhere in this area "Fine... I guess" Tsuyoshi says as he starts searching a suitable place to train. Aaron flies up behind Tsuyoshi and says"Tsuyoshi......I...I would like you to train me......please" "Train huh?" Tsuyoshi then grins "I don't think you're worth my time" "Please!! How am I not worth your time is you actually wasted your energy trying to kill me! C'mon, if you don't think I'm a true warrior , then WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Aaron says, trying to persuade him. "Don't get the wrong idea i really didn't meant to kill you, if i wanted to kill you back then you'll be dead i just wanted to show you how strong i really am so dont get in my way, Hmph i still think you're not worth it go ask someone else to train you" Tsuyoshi says doing push-ups. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas